


The Dreamer's Wish

by DeaTenebrae



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:55:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27134881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeaTenebrae/pseuds/DeaTenebrae
Summary: This is a short story and one-shot about a dreamer and a Spirit of Love. Nothing romantic, just an Origin Story with a connection to my fic that may take another year to finish.it isn't proof read and will only be posted bc. of the "May the dreadwolf take you" Artchallenge. Feel free to correct my english, I am still studying the language and constructive feedback is always welcome and needed. Thank you :)
Kudos: 1





	The Dreamer's Wish

_Love was seldomly drawn to individuals. It usually roamed the scarce places of love that remained in the fade since the great wall had separated the living from spirit influence. It watched the dreams of lovers that found each other in the Fade -- or helped them find their counterpart. It reunited parents with their children in the distance. Just in dreams these days, but what else could it do? Love was drawn to love. The love between a mother and her child, the love between friends as well as lovers, but also by love for life itself. The last was something rare, something delicate and precious -- something it hadn’t seen for a long time._

\-------

Once there was an elvhen girl. She roamed the land of the dreams as she wished. Sal'viera was her name, and she was something special from a very young age on -- a dreamer, the Keeper called her. One of the few. The fade was her playground and she knew her ways through the labyrinth of possibilities. The Keeper did her best to warn her of the dangers and she learned very quickly to distinguish friends from foes in that uncharted world, that was only hers. No one else in any of the clans had the means to roam the places she ventured to. She learned a lot of the spirits she encountered and freely shared the information with her Keeper and the clan. Sal’viera was a kindhearted and spirited girl and she loved the mysteries of the place called ‘the Fade’. The only thing that was strange but mysterious in the same way, was one reoccurring dream -- or vision? The girl did not know at first. The dreams were of a girl she had never seen in her life. An elven girl like her. Not a spirit, but none of the dreaming souls either. This girl did not respond when she tried to talk to her, nor did she seem to see her -- still, Sal'viera felt a strange connection to her. The dreams were not always the same, nor was the girl ever the same age when she saw her. 

With the years she saw the girl in different ages, different places -- some dreams were beautiful and innocent, some were gruesome and dark. One time she was as young as herself, the next she was a young woman and another time she was as old as Sal’viera’s parents were. Deep within her she knew, the girl was important in some way. Whenever she saw her, Sal'viera followed. She saw her surrounded by beasts, making friends out of foes fighting alone or alongside thousands of men and women. She saw her making her first steps as a child and running through the woods. She saw her in tears on her knees and full of joy and valor. 

\----  
  
 _One day Love watched a dreamer on her way through the Fade and was drawn to her to its surprise. It followed and watched the dreamer roam through the Fade, touch the dreams of others -- always a bright smile on her lips. It was a girl, a young one when Love first saw her. She watched the Fade with a joy and love in her eyes, that captured Love's attention. It was fascinated by the purity of the girl’s heart -- the way it looked at the Fade as if it was a wonderland. Even as she grew older, that look never disappeared. The girl helped out the souls captured in dark dreams, she watched the beautiful scenes when she wasn’t needed, drove away dark spirits preying on unknowing souls and made friends with others. Sometimes the girl followed the dream of a child-to-be -- an echo from the future, strongly connected to both the Fade and the girl. With the years the love of the girl -- for the dream she hunted, for the Fade and for life itself only grew. Love’s fascination for the young dreamer grew at the same rate -- when she dreamed, Love was always near. The girl often looked directly in Love’s direction, smiled and waved from the distance, but Love was shy and not used to being noticed -- but it hadn’t met a dreamer for a long time either._

\---

When Sal'viera grew older, the feeling of the dreamgirl’s importance and their connection grew stronger. She loved that girl even if she didn’t know her. When Sal'viera had 12 summers behind her, she was convinced this girl would be her daughter some day. She had the same eyes as herself, but with a bright light shining in their midst, where her own hair was white as snow, the girl’s were silver as the moonlight. She bore the same characteristics as her, just slightly different. Sal’viera tried to interpret the dreams around the girl, but it was difficult to make something out of it -- she even asked some of her friends of the spirit kind, but none held an explanation. The younger years seemed not important, the girl was nothing more than an innocent child, dreaming in the Fade. But whenever the Fade showed her as a young woman or elder, the dreams got darker with the rising age. She always seemed to be in some kind of danger. Sometimes there were shadows lurking in the corners, a dagger behind her but in the end she always seemed to shine. Other times, there was a wolf stalking or chasing her, or she was completely engulfed in shadows and her light was far away. The most important dream was one of the darkest. The world was clad in dark clouds, a bright-red light shining through them. But then there was a beacon, a beacon of light and Sal'viera felt that it was her - her girl, her daughter. 

\----

_The girl slowly grew into a woman and the time came, when she was in love herself -- she had found her counterpart without any help. Love rejoiced to see all nuances of love combined in one heart -- it shone like a beacon in a world of grey hearts. It was happy to have experienced the girl’s journey from beginning to end. The girl gave Love hope._

  
\-----  
  


She saw the girl in the face of her first love -- a young hunter of a neighbouring clan. It was love at the first dream. He was stuck in a spirit-caused nightmare and Sal’viera found and released him from its grip. Weeks later they met at a gathering of the clans in the area, they bumped into each other and although almost impossible -- he remembered her. Diramis he was called. In the waking world they became inseparable. He joined her clan because his own did not need another mage, but could spare a young hunter. They were happy together. But the years went by and there was no sign of pregnancy -- not for the lack of trying. When the keeper told her that she never would be able to have a child, Sal'viera was devastated. She scoured the Fade, asked the friends she had made over the years, but the search remained fruitless. One of her friends, a spirit made of compassion offered to help her to forget not only once, but twice -- an offer which she always declined. She didn’t want to forget -- not her, not this girl, nor these dreams. People worried about her, Diramis and the Keeper asked her to spend more time in the waking world -- she knew she spent too much time in the Fade, but it was the only quell of knowledge she had access to. The thought never left her, the love for her future daughter never lessened. 

\-----

_One day Love found the woman’s light dim as if it was broken -- her heart grey from sorrow. Love didn’t understand. For weeks she visited places that remained from before the wall, consulted spirits on her hasted way through the Fade. The love in her heart flickered. Then some day, she had given up her search and stopped to move -- she just sat on the same spot she began her dreams and watched the child-to-be, night after night. Love was confused. The woman cried, as if she had lost someone and her light and love flickered more and more with every time. Love decided. Love needed to help -- this light had to shine._

\-----

After months of searching, Sal'viera was in a dark place. She gave up -- on everything. She had watched this girl her whole life, and now she would never come to be. Tears were her only go-to while she watched the dreams of the girl she had called forth. 

A spirit she had seen from the distance since she had begun to dream neared her one night. From close up it was bright and shining -- beautiful as nothing she had ever seen. The spirit approached her while she sat crying at the dream of the young girl she watched playing. It looked at her curiously and reached out with a bright finger and caught one of her tears. As it touched her, she felt safe, loved, at peace. But only for that little moment. The spirit came back night for night, but never said a word. 

\----

_Love had tried to console her, hoped it could make her feel better in any way but Love could never fathom what was wrong -- its presence did not help._

_So Love spoke for the first time in hundreds of years. The dreamer was surprised by its touch, by its presence and its words but the hope glistening in her eyes when she told Love of her torment, died at its answer. Love had no idea how to help. Love could not create life._

_For the dreamer’s sake Love went on a journey. It looked for the one spirit kind, that may have answers for the dreamer. Wisdom was not easy to find. There were more spirits of the kind than there were of its own, but still, the fade was vast. When it finally found one, Wisdom provided an answer, but it was not an easy one. A spirit as strong as Love could help, it said. But the dreamer would have to welcome it into its living form -- and the process was not without risk. Not for the spirit, not for the dreamer. A spirit strong enough would be able to enchant the dreamer's body, but it risked its own existence in the process. Magic like this always took a price. With a special ritual the dreamer would be able bear the child it wished for, but she would never see it grow up. Love returned to the grey hearted woman that never smiled anymore. It told her of the solution it found and of the sacrifices it would cost and her eyes filled with hope._

_\----_

With her last breath Sal’viera welcomed her daughter to this world: “Lath’lin”, she whispered, but only the wind heard the name. Love embraced her spirit and together they vanished. Both left something of their own behind.


End file.
